I swear fidelty to you
by Rachou.Neko.Luna
Summary: Quand Titus a dit à Lexa de tuer Clarke, on est d'accord, celle-ci l'a épousé plutôt? Et bien voilà, c'est après le combat contre Roan, lors de la saison 03 que se déroule ce petit OS.


Clarke venait d'ouvrir la porte contre laquelle quelqu'un venait de frapper. Elle vit alors se présenter devant elle sa femme, car oui, malgré ce qu'en disait les autres, Lexa avait bien fini par l'épouser, lui faisant croire à une promesse de fidélité. Lorsque la blonde s'était renseignée, elle avait appris que c'était en fait une cérémonie du mariage terrien. La blonde n'en avait pas parlé à Lexa, se disant qu'elle lui en parlerait d'elle même.

Toujours est-il, qu'actuellement devant Clarke, se tenait Lexa, en robe de nuit, un fin voile noir en satin, cintrée sous la poitrine et effilé sur la cuisse. Cette dernière semblait prise dans ses pensées mais à l'instant même où ses yeux verts se posèrent sur son épouse, son regard se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, où transparaissait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour la jeune Griffin. Ses joues rougirent légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçue la tenue de Clarke. Cette dernière portait une robe de soie bleue qu'elle lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait accepté de déménager à Polis en temps qu'Ambassadeur. La robe s'ouvrait en un décolleté plongeant, offrant au regard vert la vision de la naissance des seins de la belle.

La Skaikru resta un instant là, debout à tenir la porte de sa chambre, regardant la commandante devant elle. Après une once d'hésitation, elle se décida à la laisser rentrer, et referma la porte derrière elles. Elle lui attrapa alors la main, regardant la blessure qu'elle s'était faîte lors de son duel avec Roan, le prince de la Nation des Glaces dans l'après-midi. Elle soupira en lâchant la main.

« Va t'asseoir je vais changer le pansement. »

Lexa sut qu'elle n'avait pas à protester et elle le fit alors, attendant sagement la blonde, assise sur le canapé de sa chambre.

Clarke revient alors avec un drap propre et entreprit de défaire le bandage usé, attrapant la la main de la brune dans la sienne. Elle déchira un morceau du drap et pansa la plaie de Lexa. Celle-ci la remercia et lui sourit. Un instant, les yeux verts de la Triku se perdirent dans ceux océans de sa femme. Devait-elle lui dire ? Jamais elle n'oserait faire le premier pas. Clarke semblait se demander la même chose puis soupira et se redressa.

« Reshop, Heda. »

La brune reçu le signal et cacha sa peine derrière son habituel masque de neutralité et se releva, tenant sa main blessée.

« Bonne nuit, Ambassadeur. »

Elle prit la direction de la sortie, mais arrivée à la hauteur de la porte, elle sentit les doigts de la blonde se refermer sur son bras tatoué, et elle se retourna. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que les lèvres de la blonde rencontrèrent les siennes une seconde fois.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que la commandante avait embrassée Clarke, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas intéressée. Alors elle profita de l'initiative de sa femme et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux rêches de la belle. Elle s'agrippa à son visage tandis qu'elle retenait à grand peine un gémissement bloqué dans sa gorge. Clarke de son côté avait un bras passé dans le creux des reins de Lexa, et la tenait fermement contre elle. Elle avait failli la perdre aujourd'hui, et jamais elle n'aurait survécu à cette perte. C'est à cause du manque d'oxygène qu'elle du rompre le baiser, et enfouit immédiatement son visage dans le cou de la commandante. Cette dernière préféra ne rien dire tant elle savait sa femme irritable facilement. C'est la blonde qui prit la parole :

« Je suis au courant pour le mariage... »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure dans le cou de la brune, ses lèvres occupées à embrasser la peau halée en même temps. Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire rougir Lexa qui frissonna sous les baisers délicieux de sa compagne.

Elle arriva bien vite à un stade où elle ne pouvait plus lutter, et craqua. Elle attrapa sa blonde sous les cuisses et la souleva, cette dernière nouant naturellement ses jambes dans le dos de la plus grande, avant de plonger vers ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'entre-ouvrirent pour accueillir la pointe de la langue de Clarke. Lexa prit un malin plaisir à lui mordiller la langue, tout en marchant vers le lit de sa femme, où elle déposa son corps brûlant d'envie sur les couvertures. Elle s'allongea bien vite par dessus le corps de la Skaikru et posa une main sur un de ses genoux, remontant avec une lenteur exécrable le fin tissu bleu. Prenant appuis sur son autre bras, la brune regardait sa femme, ses yeux incapable de se détachés de leurs jumeaux océans. Elle caressait la peau de la jambe de Clarke du bout des doigts, l'effleurant à peine.

Cette dernière se trémoussait de désir, sentant de longs frissons l'envahir au fur et à mesure que la brune remontait sa robe. Lorsque les doigts de la Heda se glissèrent contre son aine, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première fois. Elle avait déjà eu Finn, puis il y avait aussi eu Niylah. Pourtant, quelque chose en Lexa était différent. Etait-ce le fait qu'elles soient mariées, ou le fait que la chef des treize clans avait une douceur extrême qui faisait se languir Clarke ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Toujours est-il que ses lèvres se sentirent très vite seules et qu'elle du se tendre un peu pour réclamer un baiser à sa femme.

Cette dernière lui offrit avec plaisir ses lèvres, alors que ses doigts avaient trouvés la fermeture de la robe de la blonde et s'activaient à l'ouvrir, pour révéler le corps tant attendu. Et il fut enfin exposé à ses yeux verts, qui se perdirent dans la contemplation du corps en dessous d'elle, après s'être redressée. La blonde avait un corps musclé et pourtant, ses courbes étaient parfaitement dessinées. Ses hanches rondes semblaient vouloir que quelqu'un s'y accroche, et sa poitrine.. Lexa était en pleine contemplation de sa poitrine. Clarke en rougit et esquissa un mouvement pour se la cacher. Elle n'aimait pas ses seins, qu'elle jugeait trop gros à son goût. Mais sa femme l'en empêcha et lui sourit.

« Yu laik meizen. Ai hod yu in »

Cela eu le mérite de faire sourire la blonde et de la détendre. Elle posa à son tour ses mains sur les cuisses de la commandant et les fit remonter jusqu'à apercevoir le bas de son sous vêtement. Elle la voulait tellement.

Lexa ferma les yeux un instant, profitant des caresses douces que lui donnait Clarke. C'était si différent de l'époque de Costia où tout était plus sauvage. Elle rouvrit les yeux, chassant cette pensée de sa tête et se reposa de nouveau contre le corps de sa femme, où elle caressa un de ses seins, avant de venir embrasser le second. Elle caressa ensuite doucement son ventre, jouant à lui effleurer les hanches du bout des ongles, ce qui faisait se tortiller la jeune femme en dessous. Des vagues de plaisir, et d'excitation se mélangeaient dans le corps de la blonde. Une de ses mains s'accrochaient dans les cheveux doux de la brune, alors qu'elle sentait sa tête et ses baiser descendre le long de ses côtes. Son autre main serrait les draps, avec envie et appréhension.

La commandante fini par ne plus y tenir et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la blonde, ses ongles s'y enfonçant doucement, avant de venir écarter avec une infinie douceur ses jambes, puis vint déposer ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Clarke, comme si cette dernière n'attendait plus que cela.

Les reins de la blonde se creusèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de sa femme venir pincer doucement son point le plus sensible. Tout cela sans parler de cette langue divine que la brune utiliser pour la titiller, lui procurant de nombreuses vagues de plaisir, et lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements. C'est lorsque la brune sentit tout le corps de sa femme se tendre que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire avant de venir glisser doucement deux doigts dans le corps chaud et humide de la belle. Elle attendit un instant, mais n'ayant pas eu à forcer, elle comprit vite que la blonde était prête. Elle entama alors un très lent mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant à Clarke plusieurs cris parfois étouffés.

Lexa se redressa et pris de nouveau appuis sur son avant ras de libre, mettant son visage à proximité de celui de la blonde. Les corps des deux jeunes femmes étaient seulement éclairés par les centaines de bougies disposées dans la chambre. Lexa adorait les bougies et en avait rempli les chambres de la tour de Polis. Les ombres dansaient sur leurs corps et Clarke semblaient envoûtée par celle qui était désormais sa femme. Ses joues rougirent en réalisant cela. Elles étaient femmes, et étaient en train de consumer leur mariage. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos musclé de la brune, et ses ongles s'y plantèrent alors que cette dernière venait de se décider à accélérer le rythme de ses mouvement. Les reins de Clarke ondulaient sous le plaisir provoqué par Lexa, e cette dernière finit par atteindre le paroxysme de son orgasme lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, leur souffle saccadé se mélangeant. La rune s'était figée en elle, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

C'est avec une douceur extrême qu'elle sortit ses doigts, et vint en lécher le liquide qui s'en écoulait. Cette vision fit rougir Clarke un peu plus et cette dernière se cacha contre le corps de sa femme suis trouva la situation amusante. La blonde ne dit rien de longues minutes, puis elle matérialisa enfin ses pensées.

« Que va-t-il nous arriver désormais ? »

La commandante perdit son regard vert dans celui océan de nombreuses minutes.

« Je ne sais pas Clarke. Mais demain nous irons amener le corps de Nia à Arkadia pour leur montrer la réussite de la coalition. Tu devrais dormir. »

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa femme, et la regarda s'endormir, avant de se lever pour regarder sa chambre, une fois la blonde endormie. Elle espérait que tout soit plus calme désormais avec leurs deux peuples.


End file.
